Documents of value in the following refer to sheet-shaped objects, which for example represent a monetary value or an authorization and thus shall not be producible at will by unauthorized persons. Therefore, they have features not easy to manufacture, in particular to copy, whose presence is an indication of the authenticity, i.e. the manufacturing by a body authorized thereto. Important examples of such documents of value are coupons, vouchers, checks and in particular bank notes.
Coins and documents of value are still common means of payment. For many purposes it is necessary to collect and to transport coins or documents of value. For example, shops collect their takings throughout the day and transport them to a bank after closing time. So as to impede an unauthorized access to the means of payment, these often are collected and transported in security containers.
Security containers in the following refer to containers which have a container housing that is so stable that in a resting state it cannot be manually forced open without using tools. For example, such container housings may be produced from metal or an impact-resistant and/or break-proof plastic material or a composite material or at least two of these materials.
Coins or documents of value often are automatically accepted by means of appropriate automatic teller machines or vending machines, coins and documents of value present in manually operated cash registers often are counted in automatic apparatuses and, if necessary, checked as to authenticity even before the transport. In both cases it proves to be practical to use security containers which can be inserted in a closed state in such apparatuses and automatically filled by these. For this purpose the security containers have at least one feed opening through which the coins or documents of value can be fed to the security container.
Depending on the type of security container, however, it is conceivable that coins or documents of value received in the security container can be removed from the security container through the feed opening or shaken out through said opening. I.e. that although an opening of the security container is not readily possible, coins or documents of value could be removed from the security container.